


>Let's read a dirty book

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine Saihara spending his free time with you and, without meaning to, asking to read a dirty book.(You agree to this.)





	>Let's read a dirty book

Imagine Saihara spending his free time with you and asking to read a dirty book.

 

And then Saihara dials back super, super hard because he's flustered and it just came out of his mouth, he did not mean to ask that at all--  
But now that he thinks about it maybe it was in the back of his mind just a little? No, wait, that’s still pretty bad, no matter how much he loves you. And he's still sounding like a big pervert here, oh god--  
And then you agree, rummaging in your closet, wondering if there’s anything stashed away here without your knowing. 

You find a few anthologies and magazines, and ask him if you can read them over his shoulder. Saihara is frozen, face totally red. But he nods, then faces downward to hide lips pressed into a thin line. He did ask...

You notice, a few chapters in, that he’s hard.  
Saihara doesn’t know where to look, so he tries to keep his eyes forward.  
At the porn.  
Saihara thinks he is going to explode.  
He hears you, close to his ear, softly asking him if he’d like you to help him.  
“I-if… um, if you’re okay with it, then… p-please,” he stutters out. He can feel the heat of his blush creeping into his face, into the back of his neck where your breath tickles. 

You murmur, asking him to turn the page. Saihara’s mind is racing, too fast for him to follow. He flips through the paper as steadily as his hands allow him to. You take the opportunity to press yourself against his back, to slide your hand over his waist and onto his torso before moving downwards and palming his crotch. He bites his lip hard, wanting to keep quiet. It’s embarrassing enough, he thinks, that he’s getting treatment like this from you. Not bad, but… embarrassing. Out of the corner of your eye you see this, unzipping his pants and thinking it’d be cute to hear him moan. The detective squirms, against his best efforts not to. He sort of wants you to go further, but doesn’t trust his voice for anything at this point. 

You take his dick out of his pants and into your hand, lazily jacking him off while asking him to turn the page again. The feeling of your hand, slowly stroking the length of it, of your chest pressed up against his back, of your breath on the nape of his neck…  
He skips a page, fumbling with the paper. You use the bottom of your palm to play with the head of his cock, and, with a note of satisfaction, pull your hand away to see some of his pre-cum covering it. After nudging him to make sure he’s looking, you give your palm a lick--not so much for the taste of his cum, but for the awestruck look on his face while he watches you do it.

“Is… um, I mean… if you don’t mind...” Saihara sees an opportunity, but he’s still really, painfully embarrassed about this. His face feels like it’s on fire. “I want to make you feel good, too...” He can’t help his voice being quiet--he still feels nervous too--but despite his state right now, he came here because you’re special to him, and now that this is happening he very much wants to treat you right. 

 

You let him. He sets the book aside and desperately tries not to act as turned-on as he feels.  
He lets out a shaky breath, trying to untangle your arms from around him and move you both further onto the bed. He’s nervous, even if it doesn’t seem like you’re nervous yourself, but his heart still skips a beat; his cock still twitches; his hands still shake, just a little bit, as he lowers himself to press a gentle kiss to your lips. 

“I… I just want you to know, though,” he murmurs. “I love you.”  
Despite how hot he feels, despite his mind still racing with thoughts of you, and the way he feels being so close to you, your body pinned to the bed under him like this... it also feels like all the affection in his heart might burst out of his chest. “I’m doing this because I love you.” But you look him in the eyes and speak honestly; that you love him, too. 

He lowers himself to kiss you again, a bit rougher this time, and uses the hand that isn't supporting his body to unbutton your shirt.  
With every button he pops open you squirm against the mattress, unknowingly enticing him further. He’s pulled away, unwittingly staring at your chest. Saihara feels winded all of a sudden. You figure that at this point you could help him out a bit--and think to yourself how adorable he is, even now, trying his best despite how awkward he must feel.

He’s so, so cute.  
You lift yourself, meeting Saihara in another kiss, to take your shirt off, unhook your bra, and grind your hips against his crotch. His mind falters as he thinks about how wet you already feel against his length. He pauses for a second, admiring the delicate curve of your hips. He rubs your sides, slipping his fingers under the band of your underwear and rolling them down your legs, painfully slow. Saihara tears his hands away from where he's rolled your underwear down to your thighs and gingerly brushes his finger against your pussy. His breath is hot, and heavy down your neck while he teases your bare slit. He’s almost frozen. You’re beautiful. He presses his thumb against your clit experimentally, playing with it between his fingers and causing and undignified moan to escape you. He wants to play with you more, to…

“Saihara, I…” you pant, “I want you inside of me, Shuuichi.”  
“A-are you sure?” His hand stops. Somewhere in the back of his mind he savors how lovely you sounded, calling his first name like that. Nevertheless, he lifts himself so he can look at your face to make sure you’re okay. “I, I don’t have-- we don’t have any protection, or anything...”  
You nod, and pull him close. Slowly, he understands, and he nods, too.

“I-I love you,” he murmurs, sweetly, into the crook of your neck. “I love you so, so much.” He slowly, gently slides himself into your pussy. You can’t help but shiver when you hit the base of his cock; Saihara really fills you up, and having him inside of you feels like you could be addicted already. He can feel the weight of his heart, pounding heavily in his chest. Saihara thinks he could come, just from this. It takes all that he has to hold himself back.  
You reach around--he bites his lip, trying not to squeak at you groping his ass--and place your hand on the nape of his neck.  
“It… does this feel all right?” He asks you.  
“Yeah...” you reply. “Thank you.”  
“Th-this is my first time, so just tell me to stop if you need me to…”  
You can’t help the smile on your face at this. But you nod, so he gets that you understand.

He starts off with slow, shallow thrusts.  
He tries his best to, anyway.

It’s wet, and it’s warm, and the way you look squirming and panting under is making it a little hard. He really just can’t help himself--he speeds up. Saihara takes one of your nipples into his mouth; tongue lapping at it while his free hand moves to play with the other one. He looks up at you, and it hits you again how cute he can be sometimes. He’s going faster now, using one of his hands to caress your skin; all while he thrusts faster and harder into you. His kisses get rougher, too. They don’t hurt, but he leaves small marks blooming until the base of your neck. You feel like your mind is a blank; you can’t think of anything except Saihara Shuuichi, loving you right back, dizzily chattering sweet nothings into your ear, peppering soft kisses onto your collarbone while he fucks you as hard as he is right now. 

He relishes the thought of getting to fill you with his seed, but halts himself--”I-I’m close,”--and manages to at least grunt this to you before he actually can.  
“I-inside, please,” you reply. “Please, Shuuichi, please…”  
The sound of you, whom he loves so much, literally begging for him…  
Saihara fucks into you as deep as he can, and suddenly you’re crying his name, seeing stars and bucking your hips onto his cock. His eyes shut, but he can feel cool air on his tongue, hanging out of his mouth while he pants and groans, shooting his cum deep inside of your pussy.

He pulls out, quickly kissing your forehead before rushing to clean you up. Saihara’s exhaustion catches up with him then, however, so he throws the tissues away and lets you pull him under the covers so you can cuddle with him properly. He’s tired, but he smiles, and hazily thinks that though you’ve called him cute a few times before, you can be plenty cute, yourself.

Saihara holds you close, and in his arms you can hear his heartbeat. You can feel the warmth of his body, and smell the faint scent of his sweat, too. It’s a nice, precious thing. 

You drift off into a peaceful sleep together...

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow i've never written smut before  
> Cross-posted from tumblr. Big thanks go out to Twintaileddragon (+friends) for helping me write it! Please check out her v3 series! More big thanks to Saihara Shuuichi for existing and being good.


End file.
